


Of Tossed Coins and Other Lyrics

by tardigrape



Series: The Witcher and His Bard [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardigrape/pseuds/tardigrape
Summary: Geralt is frustrated about his rising fame at the bard's hands. But what is Jaskier keeping from him?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and His Bard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591987
Comments: 58
Kudos: 1866





	Of Tossed Coins and Other Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for getting the song stuck in your head. But you did click, so it's your own fault, really.

Jaskier flicked his fingers across the lute and filled his lungs.

“Toss a coin to your witcher,” he sang heartily, and several voices joined for the rest of the chorus: “O valley of plenty, O valley of plenty.”

As he finished the song, Jaskier bowed, pleased to see that not only did his cap fill with coins, but several people laid coins on the table in front of Geralt, and a few of them had extra drinks sent over. Jaskier fell heavily into the chair across from the witcher, grinning widely. Raising his drink, he said, “To the White Wolf!”

“Stop it,” Geralt growled, scowling.

Jaskier tossed back a mouthful of the drink. He tried not to sputter. He’d expected ale, but it was schnapps, and his throat stung a bit. Well, perhaps he’d have a nice husky timbre to his voice for the next song. “Come, Geralt,” he choked out, “the song’s a hit. You’re a hit. Enjoy it.”

Geralt took a swig and glanced sideways at him. “I prefer to keep a low profile.”

“You prefer to…” Jaskier stammered. “You’re telling me you’d rather be, what, be sleeping on dirt without a coin to your name? Is that it?”

“I don’t want this kind of attention. Attention brings trouble.”

“And whatever trouble it might bring, you can handle.” Jaskier grinned. “After all, you’re the White Wolf.”

“That’s exactly what I mean.” Geralt glanced around and pursed his lips. “You start spreading this White Wolf nonsense, and people are going to be coming to me expecting a knight in white armor. And they’re going to get this,” he gestured to himself, “instead.”

Jaskier cocked his head. “A knight in black armor?”

“This isn’t a joke, Jaskier.” Geralt threw back the last of his drink, pushed hard away from the table, and turned away. “Stop singing about me everywhere we go. I mean it.” He began walking away.

Jaskier gulped down the last of his schnapps—without choking, now that he was ready for it—and followed. He tried to get in front of Geralt, but the witcher took ridiculously long strides and was walking with purpose. Jaskier resorted to tugging at his sleeve like a bratty child. “Geralt, look, I’m a bard, singing is what I do.”

Geralt shook him roughly off. “Do it somewhere else. This is going to mean trouble for me.”

“How could it possibly mean anything but fame and riches?”

Geralt snorted and pushed open the door to the room Jaskier had secured them at this inn. “Just leave me alone, would you? Go have a drink, find a woman, anything. But no more singing.”

“Listen,” Jaskier said, taking a breath, “it’s my money that paid for this room, money I got by singing about you, I feel I should point out, so you can at least show a little gratitude. The people love you—”

Geralt whirled, growling. Jaskier backed up a step, but his back hit the wall.

“The people hate me,” Geralt said through clenched teeth. “They fear me.” He took a step toward Jaskier, whose eyes grew wide as he sucked in a breath. Geralt snorted. “Even you fear me.”

“I what?” stammered Jaskier.

Geralt took another step toward him. His massive chest was now only inches from Jaskier’s, the tip of his nose so close Jaskier felt his breath. “You flinch when I come close.”

“It’s not…that’s not fear.” Jaskier’s mouth was dry. “I mean, not like you think it is.”

“Then what?” Geralt’s voice was low but no longer menacing.

“I don’t want you to see…” Jaskier faltered. He was terrified of revealing his secret to Geralt, scared it would push the witcher away, that he would leave Jaskier behind, disgusted with him. But Geralt thought Jaskier was scared of him, maybe even thought he hated him; wasn’t that worse? Jaskier found he couldn’t hold the witcher’s golden gaze. He looked instead to the floor. “I don’t want you to see my feelings about you.”

A calloused finger tilted Jaskier’s chin back up, forcing him to meet Geralt’s eyes. “What feelings?”

Jaskier swallowed. “I…well, I….”

Geralt’s eyes searched his face, dropping twice to his lips. Geralt’s hand still lightly rested against Jaskier’s jaw, his touch surprisingly gentle.

“Geralt,” Jaskier said, “please don’t make me say it.”

In response, Geralt slowly leaned toward Jaskier, whose heart began to hammer frantically. Could this really be happening? It seemed so, because Geralt paused only a moment to meet his gaze again before pressing his lips against the bard’s. Jaskier’s lips opened and Geralt’s tongue slipped in, sliding over Jaskier’s, making his head spin.

Geralt pulled away and Jaskier opened his eyes to find an expression on the witcher’s face he had never before seen. It held a question, some concern, perhaps that he had crossed a line? Was he worried Jaskier hadn’t wanted that?

Well, that wouldn’t do. Jaskier rose onto his tiptoes to bring his mouth closer to Geralt’s and pressed his lips against his, one hand reaching up to the nape of Geralt’s neck, pulling him down toward himself. Geralt’s arms closed around him and lifted him off the floor— _like I’m a maid_ , Jaskier’s thoughts interjected—and Jaskier found himself carried to the bed and laid gently on it, their kiss never breaking.

Geralt lowered himself onto the bed on top of Jaskier, and Jaskier groaned as he felt Geralt’s hard cock press against him through their clothing. At this, Geralt pulled away, and tugged Jaskier’s jerkin up over his head.

Jaskier, unfortunately, could not do the same. Although Geralt’s trousers were thin enough that his massive erection was tremendously obvious, his chest was buried beneath layers of clothing and armor. Jaskier’s fingers fumbled at the buckles around Geralt’s chest, but there seemed to be at least four times more buckles than necessary.

“Geralt, I don’t seem to…how do you…” Jaskier said, unbuckling yet another buckle without causing anything to loosen.

Geralt snorted in response, lifted his arms over his head, and somehow shrugged completely out of armor and shirt beneath, tossing it onto the floor.

Jaskier grinned widely at the sight of Geralt’s wide, bare chest. His grin widened when he raised his eyes to find that his delight was returned, that Geralt of Rivia was grinning back at him, his eyes dancing. Jaskier deftly slipped the buttons of Geralt’s trousers open and pushed them down to his knees. Geralt did the same with Jaskier’s—well, a bit less deftly, Jaskier noted—and slid off both Jaskier’s and his own as he stood.

Jaskier found his hand had made its way to his cock of its own accord, stroking its length as his eyes took in the sight of the gargantuan man who stood before him. He smiled devilishly and turned onto his stomach, lifting his hips. The bed creaked as Geralt sank back onto it, and Jaskier sucked in a breath as Geralt leaned against him, his cock pressing against Jaskier’s cheeks.

Geralt grunted and Jaskier felt a pressure against his opening. He yelped and darted away, half turning to look up at the larger man over his shoulder.

“Geralt,” he said slowly, “have you never done this before?”

Geralt’s smile fell and he growled, a note of his usual menace returning.

Jaskier put up a hand defensively. “I’m not judging, I’m not saying anything like that. It’s just…” He eyed Geralt’s massive cock. “You can’t just shove that into me dry without warming me up. You’ll tear me in half.”

Geralt’s brows knit. “What should I do?”

Jaskier’s heart stuttered. _Melitele’s flaming tits, he was going to be Geralt’s first._ “Start with your fingers. Lick them first, so it’s not completely dry.” He remained propped on one elbow, looking back at Geralt, as the witcher sucked a finger and slid it into Jaskier’s ass. Jaskier’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned softly. Geralt’s finger sat still inside him, so Jaskier began to rock against Geralt’s palm, sliding Geralt’s finger in and out. He opened his eyes and looked up again, finding that Geralt’s grin had returned.

“Yes,” Jaskier breathed, “oh, fuck, yes, just like that. Now add another.”

Geralt obliged, sliding another finger in. The sensation was delicious, and Jaskier found himself again stroking his own cock, now achingly hard. The friction began to sting, so Jaskier continued his careful instruction. “Spit on it once in a while to keep it wet.” He caught Geralt just in time. “No, don’t clear your throat first. Just spit.”

Geralt did as he was told, and added a third finger without Jaskier’s prompting. Geralt now took his own cock in hand, lazily stroking it with the same rhythm he was using on the bard. Jaskier moaned and turned back on his stomach, raising his hips as Geralt worked his fingers deep inside him. Jaskier’s moans came faster and more frequent.

“Enough?” Geralt asked. Jaskier could only nod. He felt Geralt’s fingers slide out of him, and the wet splatter of spit hitting him again, then the warm, hard tip of Geralt’s cock was against him. Jaskier no longer had the patience for gentle instruction and pushed back hard, sliding the length of Geralt’s cock into himself.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck” he moaned into the bed, muffling his own voice as Geralt began to pump into him. He bit the pillow as Geralt’s thrust came faster and harder, but soon a large, rough hand gripped him by the shoulder and pulled him back. Geralt was now slamming into him, and Jaskier was glad he’d made him take the time to warm him up, because the size and strength of the witcher was almost more than he could bear. Geralt’s breath began to rasp, and when he came, moaning, Jaskier felt the throb of him inside himself.

Geralt pulled out of him and stood, grabbing a cloth from the ewer stand to wipe himself off. Jaskier rolled onto his back and gazed at the man, drinking in the sight of his broad chest and bulging arms, his skin sparkling with sweat, marked with the scars of his battles.

Tossing the cloth aside, Geralt knelt and picked his trousers up off the floor.

“Um.” Jaskier cleared his throat. “What are you doing?”

Geralt stopped. “Getting dressed?”

“Oh, no, not a chance.” Jaskier cocked an eyebrow. “You have, um,” he glanced down at his own cock, glistening with precum, “unfinished business.”

“Hm.” Geralt sat on the edge of the bed. “What do you want me to do?”

Jaskier managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “What would you do if I were a woman?”

Geralt frowned. “I’d have been sure you came first.”

Jaskier sighed. “Then what would you want if you were me?”

The witcher’s gaze traveled down the bard’s body, lingering on his hard cock. Wordlessly he shifted into a kneeling position, and climbed between Jaskier’s legs. His rough hand gripped Jaskier’s cock as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips, then he dipped his head. Jaskier’s breath caught in his throat as Geralt’s mouth slid over his cock.

Geralt began to suck him, his tongue wrapping around Jaskier’s length. Jaskier tried to be patient, letting Geralt learn the rhythm of his strokes, but Geralt, for all his skill with blade and magic, had no idea how to suck a man’s dick, so Jaskier gambled that having an ass full of the witcher’s cum would offer him some protection against Geralt’s wrath and grabbed him by the hair. A cry of surprise came from Geralt’s throat, but Jaskier drove his cock deep into Geralt’s mouth, fucking his face hard, pushing against his throat, muffling any protest he might make. Yet Geralt made no protest, but instead moaned low and deep, and the sound sent a shiver through Jaskier’s body, which built into a hot tension. He fucked Geralt’s face as hard as he dared, his thrusts fast and deep, white hair tangled in his fists, and soon he was crying out as he came deep in Geralt’s throat.

He let go of Geralt’s hair and fell back against the pillows, panting. Geralt sat back and wiped a bit of spittle and cum from his lips, which ticked upward in a half-smile. “Was that sufficient?”

“It,” the bard panted, “will do.” He grinned at the witcher. “Definitely in the top thirty.”

Geralt cuffed him in the head as he stood, but his smile had spread to a wide grin. “I’ll have to work on my form.”

Jaskier laced his fingers behind his head. “I’m sure you’ll get better with practice.”

“Really? Can’t say the same for your singing.” Geralt smirked.

“Hey!” Jaskier reached over the side of the bed, grabbed a wadded up shirt, and flung it at the witcher. “No need to be rude.” He cocked his head. “That reminds me, though. Perhaps I should write a new song? About how the mighty White Wolf was _brought to his knees_ by a bard?”

“I swear I will cut out your tongue.”

“Oh, you’re hardly the first to make such a threat. And anyway, then how would I teach you more?” He cleared his throat. “ _Geralt of Rivia, with flowing white locks, found himself lost for words, with a mouth full of—_ ”

Geralt leapt on Jaskier, clapping a hand over his mouth. “Finish that lyric, I dare you,” he said, but his eyes shone like chips of amber.

Jaskier nipped Geralt’s hand with his teeth, and the witcher pulled it away. “Gonna stick your sword in me if I do?”

“Oh, you wish.” Geralt pressed Jaskier into the bed, his weight heavy on Jaskier’s hips. “Maybe it’s time for me to give you a lesson.”

“Is it, now? In what?”

“Stamina.” Geralt rose so that his cock was visible, now fully hard once more.

Jaskier was, for once, at a loss for words.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, find me on tumblr: [thetardigrape](https://thetardigrape.tumblr.com/)


End file.
